User blog:TheHatter/MySims PC Mods - Meet Gabi (Request by Icecream18)
This was a request from Icecream18! Profile: Gabi has one obsession: MARSHMALLOWS! She loves to throw marshmallow parties and likes to eat 'em too! Loves: Tasty Likes: Fun Dislikes: Spooky Putting Her in Your Game To put Gabi in your game, copy the following file to Maria's Character Def. Character Def's can be be found and got into in 13 easy steps: 1. Go to My Computer. 2. Open Local Disk (C:) 3. Open Program Files 4. Go to Electronic Arts 5. Open MySims 6. Open SimsRevData 7. Open GameData 8. Open CharacterDefs 9. Right-click 'Townie_Tasty_Maria_Def.xml' 10. Click properties. 11. Uncheck 'Read Only' from the checklist. 12. Right click 'Townie_Tasty_Maria_Def.xml' again. 13: Click scroll over Open With and choose Notepad or a similar program. FileEdit First of all, you must delete all'of his current CharacterDef . Then copy and paste this file: afBodyMini _gogoPink afHeadHairBangsHighPonyTail 0 0 amEyesAlmond afMouthClara 1 0 0 E 1.07 skeleton-rig 0 1 0 0.5 2 0.5 a-idle-neutral a-idle-blink a-idle-lookAround a-idle-bop a-idle-bop a-idle-sway a-idle-sway 5 -1 2 Play 4:11 7:11 LocationInteriorDefs/TastyMariaInterior.world.xml Play 7:11 10:11 LocationInteriorDefs/LibrarianInterior.world.xml Play 10:11 13:11 LocationInteriorDefs/IceCreamGirlInterior.world.xml Play 13:11 16:11 LocationInteriorDefs/ChefInterior.world.xml Play 16:11 17:11 Play 17:11 18:11 Play 18:11 19:11 Play 19:11 20:11 Play 20:11 21:11 Play 21:11 22:11 Play 22:11 23:11 Play 23:11 0:11 Sleep 0:11 4:11 100 30 STRING_MOVEIN_TASK_TITLE1 STRING_RELOCATE_TASK_TITLE1 So, you're offering me a house in $TOWNNAME$? Only if there's marshmallows! Errr, sorry, but no. There's not enough marshmallows here in $TOWNNAME$. Hiya! My name's Gabi! What's yours? $PLAYERNAME$, eh? So, you're offering me a house in $TOWNNAME$? Only if there's marshmallows! Hmm... I don't know if this place is fit for a marshmellow party... Thanks anyways. Yeesh! I need more things if I can make my place into an all you can eat buffet! Oh, $PLAYERNAME$! Look at all you've done for moi! Here, have my Marshmallow Desk! Hmm... I don't know if this place is fit for a marshmallow party... Thanks anyways. STRING_TOWNIE_TASTY_MARIA_TALK_ALL_TASKS_COMPLETE_FORNOW N/A N/A When will more sims move in to $TOWNNAME$? I need a ton of people for a marshmallow party! Yay! I can have a marshmallow party! Do you like waffles, $PLAYERNAME$? I know I do! MARSHMALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW! Yay! This town rocks, $PLAYERNAME$! When will there be a breakfast buffet? I need my waffles! STRING_TOWNIE_TASTY_MARIA_TASK_COMPLETE_GENERIC STRING_TOWNIE_TASTY_MARIA_TALK_TASK_HINT_GENERIC_1 STRING_TOWNIE_TASTY_MARIA_TALK_GENERIC_SL0_1 STRING_TOWNIE_TASTY_MARIA_TALK_GENERIC_SL1_1 STRING_TOWNIE_TASTY_MARIA_TALK_GENERIC_SL2_1 STRING_TOWNIE_TASTY_MARIA_TALK_GENERIC_SL3_1 STRING_TOWNIE_TASTY_MARIA_TALK_GENERIC_SL4_1 STRING_TOWNIE_TASTY_MARIA_TALK_GENERIC_SL5_1 25 -900 Gabi gave you this desk blueprint! Hey, it looks like it's covered in marshamllows! MARSHMALLOWS ARE TASTY! ConstructedObjectDefs/Advanced_Desk_StephenDef.xml Hi Hi After pasting, save the file, (This is why we unchecked Read Only.) and yummy, you have Gabi in your game! P.S. If you have a request for a mod I could do, please post it here along with there outfit, face, hair, interests, which sim they should be a modded version of, and your username. (So I can give you credit!) 'Important!Edit Gabi is a modded version of Maria. If you want her to be a modded version of any other Sim, just change the part in her Character Def that says ' ' to ' '. eg. '